My Little Maury Show (Chapter 6) Finale
by Poohbear1998
Summary: Well, I came back to do the finale. In this we will follow the wild teen fillies to the place that is meant to scare them straight. Will the teen fillies continue to rebel? Or will the find it I their hearts to change? Find out in this Finale of My Little Maury Show! Reviews would be awesome! See y'all later but for now, Pooh Out!


**A/N: sorry for the long wait y'all! But I'm back with my story! I can't believe it's the last chapter! Anyway thanks for the** **support And I'm gonna write this and get on out y'all way! So here it is! The moment you've all waited for! The finale to all this** **drama!**

"And we are back with Celestia. But where are the teens you may ask? Well we are about to give them a reality check! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash went to the state prison, Applejack and Rarity went to the funeral home, and Twilight went to a place that is a suprise. Take a look."

First, they show Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. They are in prison clothes and surrounded by other prisoners. The prisoners are yelling at them. It's so much yelling what everyone is saying becomes indistinct. Then one prison begins to yell at Pinkie Pie. "So you think you can threaten your mother?"

"Yeah?" "That's your mother you stupid little girl!" "So? I really don't give a fuck!" Another prisoner pushes her out of the way. "No, you threatening your momma because she's old! I'm almost 21! Knock me down! HUH?!" Pinkie Pie begins to cry and hastily wipes her tears. "Don't wipe'em, don't wipe'em. Let'em flow!" Said the prisoner.

In another room, Rainbow Dash was getting talked down to by another group of prisoners. "Why would you even think...of doing something like that...to your own sisters?" "If they're willing, I'm willing!" "It don't matter that's your sister! Your blood! In all honesty, that's disgusting, little girl!" Rainbow Dash then lunges at the prisoner. "What the FUCK did you just fucking call me?!"

After the fight is broken up, Maury comes to the girls. "Do you like it here?" "No," They both sniffled "I hate it here!" Said Pinkie Pie "Yeah..." Agreed Rainbow Dash "You know if you keep doing what you're doing, this is where you will be?" They both nodded. "So, how are you going to prevent that?" "Be nice to our mother..." Answered Rainbow Dash. "And stay out of trouble." Added Pinkie Pie. "Want to see your mother?" They nodded.

When they saw their mother, they burst into tears. "I'm so sorry mom!" Said Rainbow Dash. "We promise to be good and never go back to the streets! Please don't ever send us there again, please!" Cried Pinkie Pie. "I won't as long as you promise me to stay out of trouble, my little ponies" "We promise!" They agreed together as they hugged their mother.

* * *

After going to the prison, Celestia went to the funeral home. She was to lay in a casket and pretend she was dead. Applejack and Rarity didn't know this. They went into the funeral home and heard church music. "What the hell...?" Asked Applejack, but her question was cut off when she saw an open casket. They went closer to see that there mother was in the casket. "What the fuck kinda...?" Applejack said before she began to sob. Rarity was long gone. She ran out of the building. Right by her side when she looked up was Maury. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Suddenly Applejack was outside with them. "I would like to know also!" "Don't you girls see?" Asked Maury. If you keep doing what you fillies are doing, you might worry your mom enough to get a heart attack, you could worry her into a stroke. I'm trying to get you to realize you don't need to do that. If you just change-" "No..." Applejack said cutting him off. "What do you mean, 'no'" said Rarity on the verge of hysteria. "Do you want that to be real?" "No...I don't...I don't know, okay! I get all kinda of attention when I do what I do! I love doing it! If she has to die to understand that! Then so be it!" "Applejack!" Said Rarity, crying. "Applejack, you don't have to get that kinda of attention..." "Well my momma sure as hell ain't givin' me any! Where the hell do I get it from?!" By this time Applejack was waving her arms and screaming at the top of her lungs. "You don't need attention sweetie. You need love. And if you allow your mother to give you that love, you won't find the need to do this anymore. You understand?" Applejack nodded her head and sniffled. "Y-yes sir, I understand." "Go and tell your mother that, you too Rarity."

They walked in to see their mother sitting in the front seat of the funeral home. They ran to her. They sobbed uncontrollably as they apoligized over and over again.

"It's okay, my little ponies. I forgive you. And I love you, including all the others. I love you all." They all had a big family group hug.

* * *

Twilight went to a baby day care center wher she spent a week taking care of a mechanical baby doll that worked like a real baby. By the third day she was begging to leave.

"I can't take it anymore! Please, I don't want to deal with this anymore!" She called Maury. "I've learned my lesson! I won't have sex with anyone until I'm married! I promise please!" He hung up on her she began to sob. 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was Maury and her mom. She hugged her mom tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" She screamed as she began to sob once again. "I want to go home."

Celestia looked at Maury and he just nodded his head. "Please mommy?" Twilight begged. "Yes, my little pony. You may come back home." Celestia hugged Twilight all the way to the car. Twilight saw that all her sisters in the car waiting for her. She looked up to her mother and smiled. Celestia smiled back, glad that she had her wonderful little ponies back.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end! Hope you all enjoyed! I'm gonna go and come up with more ideas, but for now I'm done! Pooh Out!**


End file.
